Indiana Jones and the lost cross
by Sim335
Summary: Indiana Jones is on a new mission. He must save his father before the mystery man kills his father.


  
Title:The search for the lost cross  
Author:Sim335  
e-mail:dreyfuss_simon@hotmail.com  
Summary:Indy is back and he is searching for something even greater than the holy grale. He is about to have the greatest journey of his life.  
  
*Chapter 1* (The begining of a journey)  
  
Indy had just returned from Europe from his journey with the grale of Jesus's last meal. He and his father now moved to Florida where his father had retired from finding the answers and studying archeology. They were about to settle down. Indy had aquired a new teaching job as a profeser at the University of Miami. Indy and his father were both exited to start there new lives in Florida. Indy went to go teach at the University of Miami to teach archeology.   
  
The year was 1941 and the war was well underway. The press was always at the University about the rumors that "Profeser Jones found the grale of Christ". He always avoided the press saying "where did you get an idea like that!" The press ate the story up and published it. He still denied it and went teaching the children about what he loved to do. But the press kept bothering him.   
  
Indy's father was becoming ill. Indy became very concerned. Indy took his father to see the doctor. The doctor came to Indy and said " I'm afraid your father has brain cancer." Indy was shocked! He never imagined at 68, that his father could have any type of cancer. He was frightened and did not know what to do.  
  
He took his father to treatment all the time. It was January 1942 and his father was showing good signs. His hair was growing back, he had a better appetite and he was more physical. Everything was going well even the war. He kept teaching and th press kept bothering him. He started teaching about the history of Christianity in addition to archeology. He was doing this for his father. He was in the middle of the lesson when he found the grale had been in his coat. He was shocked and scared. It said on it "Seek my vengace for I can not because I am in a different world. He ran from the University home.  
  
He came to tell his father about the holy grale. He was driving home. He could barely move in the car. He was so focused. What did it mean? Who was the message from. Why did the message come to him. He arrived home to tell his father. He could not find his father. He got very scared. Where could he be said Indy. He called the hospital and there was no sign of him. Then he found a note on his desk. He was hesitant to pick up the note and finally he read.  
  
Dear Indiana,  
  
Come to Rome and find what I am looking for. I will contact you when you arrive. If you do not find what I am looking for your father dies.  
  
Sincerly,  
Mystery  
  
Indiana put down the letter. He was so scared he almost fainted. He became nautious and threw up. He was afraid for his father. What if the war ended soon he asked himself. He was frightened and didn't know what to do. He finally decided to try to get to Rome.  
  
*Chapter 2* (The trip to Rome)  
  
It was going to be hard for Indy to get to Rome since of course America was at war with Italy. He had to make a plan. Finally he decided what he was going to do. He was going to sneak onto a cargo plane going straight to Sweden and from there get to Rome. It would be very difficult. He went to the mini airport.  
  
He saw the little plane that seemed to be going to Germany. It seemed impossible to get on as there were 12 men guarding the back entrance. Then he saw an entrance from the bottom of the plane. He crawled when the men were not looking and snuck onto the plane.  
  
The plane ride was very long. He had to vomit and use the bath room. He thought that if he made to much noise, the pilots would here him and without a doubt kill him. Every miniute seemed like 10 days. It was horrible finally they landed. It turned out the plane broke down.  
  
Indy thought quick. What if they come in the back for spare fuel or something he asked himself. They came towards the back he fled and snuck into a car and drove away. He had no idea where he was. He drove untill he saw big beatiful city. He did not know where it was. Then he saw the collosium. He had made it to Rome.  
  
He drove to the port and he did not know what to do next. A woman approached him. She said her name was Riska. She said that she was from the FBI. She knew about the kidnaping of his father and was assighned to help him. She said to Indy "I found this note. It seemed very strange to me. It said Very good Indy you have arrived. You must now go to the vatican and ask the Pope what the message of the grale means. Then go to Palestine where you will know what to do.  
  
*Chapter 3* (The vatican)  
  
Indy and Riska went to the vatican. Indy went to the pope with the grail. He asked him what the message meant. The pope and the cardinals were discussing it for days. Finally the pope came to Indy. He said that it had something to do with the cross of Jesus Christ. Indy was amazed. Riska could not beleive this was happening. Indy then figured it out. He must go to Palestine, retreive the cross and bring to the mystery man. It all made sense now Indy said to himself.  
  
Indy was trying to figure out a way to get into Palestine. Riska said she knew a way to get to Palestine. She said she had to find the person who did know. She went for three days. Indy waited patiently in Rome for Riska to come back. She returned with a man named Jonathon Taylor. Jonathon knew how to escape or get into anything in the entire world.  
  
They arrived in Egypt. It was May 1944. Indy did not know how much longer the war would last. They came to the tomb of King Tut. Indy did not know why Jonathon was taking them there. They went in. There was a tunnel and they went into it. They were walking and both Riska and Jonathon were comforting Indy. About two days after there travel began they reached the outskirts of Palestine.  
  
*Chapter 4* (Palestine's cave)  
  
After Indy Riska and Jonathon reached the outskirts of Palestine, they had traveled to Jerusalem to find clues to where exactly the Mystery man had taken Indy's father. They went to the Western wall. They had untill the end of the war to find the cross or Indy's father would be killed. It was April 1945. They went through the tunells of the wall.  
  
They had discovered a small red tunell. They broke through the gate. It went miles down. They were traveling for almost 20 hours. Finally they got to the bottom of the path. They walked through a door. There they saw a man pointing a gun at Indy's father. He said "Ah Mr. Jones, So nice of you to drop in. There is a tunnel over there. Go through it over there is what I am looking for. You have 2 hours". Indy and Jonathon walked through the tunell Riska was no where to be found.  
  
They went through the tunell. It got hotter and more bright as they walked closer. Then they approached a man about 6'4 240 lbs. He said to live from this point forth you must complete 2 out of three tests. If you succeed you will live If you fail you will not only die butbe damned to hell for eternity.  
  
*Chapter 5* (The three tests)  
  
The man led them to there first test. He said "cross this bridge without breathing once and you will complete this test". Indy thought this was easy. Then he saw the bridge and it was a mile long. He began to cross the bridge than there was dust. He sneezed. He had only made it 15 feet. One more failure and Indy would die.  
  
They went to the second test. Indy had to face a demon to the death. They were fighting and all of a sudden Jesus appeared and slayed the Demon. Then the man said "what are you doing here" Than it hit Indy the Devil wanted to punish him for stealing the grail. Jesus was with Indy now and Indy was no longer scared.   
  
The third test was that Indy must chose which was the cross that killed Christ. There was a selection. He asked Jesus but he said "I can't tell you but always remember that I am with you". He saw a small wooden cross. He had brought it to the mystery man who had his father he gave him the cross. The man said good now you die goodbye he pointed his gun at Indy. All of a sudden the man was shot. Riska had shot him.  
  
Indy had passed enough tests to live. He had found the cross and was able to keep it. All of a sudden Indy's father said keep it hear Indy. The war ended two days after Indy's father was rescued. They were just in time. Jonathon said he must return to his family and this was enough adventure for him for one life. He road away on his horse into the desert on his way back to Egypt.  
  
*Chapter 6* (The end of a life)  
  
Indy, his father, and Riska were on there way back to the states when all of a sudden Indy's father fainted. It was in the middle of the cruise. There were no doctors aboard. Indy was afraid that he was going to die. They had reached the shores of Miami and they were let in by the coastguard.  
  
They rushed to the hospital. The doctor was examining him. Indy and Riska were so upset. They were waiting in the waiting room. The doctor came out and said,  
your father has died from the Brain Cancer. He has not been treated in 4 and a half years. He had been dead from the time he fainted.  
  
Indy and Riska went their seperate ways after that day. Indy did not know what to do. He wanted to go back to teaching. He looked at the grail once again but it said something different. It said I am always with you. 


End file.
